The New Chicago
by mrssquirrel880
Summary: Set in Tris' point of view. Divergent trilogy, almost everything in the actual books has happened except for Tris didn't die, Caleb completed the suicide mission himself, they arrive (Tris, Christina and Tobias) back home to train the Dauntless initiates.
1. Chapter 1

After we left the Bureau, leaving the genetically pure brainwashed into peace with the GD's- now working together as equals, and go back home.

With our city half destroyed, me, Tobias and Christina were inserted almost immediately back to Chicago. Although the uprising of the Factionless – people would rather die than be enslaved into faction, after we declared peace between the rebels, we came to an agreement. In order to survive and thrive, we would still need factions to give us the values that keep us human.

Selfless. Honest. Intelligent. Brave. Peaceful.

As soon as you learn to speak, you are placed in every faction, one after another until you have to learn to be able to involuntarily make decisions based on all the different factions morals. After you excel at each faction, you take an aptitude test- the same one I took when I was just sixteen. Only this time they don't banish their previous faction teachings, they embrace them.

Within the next few generations, humanitywill be improved, more compassionate people.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up sweating.

'Tobias' I gasp. I hear no reply. I start to panic. I call him again, this time he responds, 'Tris, I'm here, what's wrong?' He runs towards me.

He's safe. He cradles me, arms wrapped around me, holding me tight, swaying me slightly. I start to explain the nightmare.

'I had to shoot you!' I blurt out between sobs. 'Im sorry' I say, even though it was just a dream, I feel sick with guilt. 'But it was so real, I thought you were dead!' I say. 'Tris, im fine, I am not dead, you didn't shoot me, it was just a dream, okay?' he says soothingly. I nod. His grip on me relaxes. I listen to his heartbeat and match it to mine and I feel safe.

With reassurance from Tobias that it will never happen, I will never have to shoot him, I quickly go back to normal. I get changed into back trousers-which are slightly too big, because they don't do any smaller sizes in Dauntless-and a loose fitted v neck. I decide to wear my black high heels, (which are from Christina, which I reluctantly accepted. I join Tobias in the hallway- he looks so handsome, since we got back he has let his hair grow, worked out more and is generally happy, well as happy as he can be, this is where he belong, where we both belong.

'Are you exited for today?' He questions. 'Of course, scaring the initiates, what's not to love?' I say, smiling for the first time today.

I check my watch, 20 minutes before they arrive, we decided to meet Christina there, said she was capable of making her own her way. Tobias and I are on our way to the roof, the opposite side of Dauntless, unfortunately, where we will meet them, right after they jump off the train. Footsteps grow louder behind us, it sounds like high heels. I turn round, it's Christina without make up or her hair styled. 'Thought you were capable of getting yourself ready?' I mock.

'Come on, we can't be late!' Tobias says seriously. Christina is still panting as we walk up the stairs, her face still red- she must have ran all the way from her apartment.

Two minutes to go, we made it to the roof just before they did. 'Nice shoes, Tris' she points out, glad to see that I have actually wore them for a change.

'Thanks, nice hair' I reply. She turns round, so I can't see her face, she must have forgot about it. She starts brushing it with her fingers. ' Four, don't be too harsh, it's their first day, I say. 'Was I harsh last time, when I taught you?' he replies, grinning. I smile back and move closer to him. I kiss him and he kisses back.

'Good luck.' He whispers. 'I love you' I say. 'I love you too,' he whispers. 'Don't want to ruin the moment,' Christina shouts awkwardly, 'but the trains here.' When I squint I can see the faint out line of people stood next to the door, probably nervously shaking with anticipation. Within seconds, the first people jump out, meters before us.

When all the carriages are empty, the crowd gathers, some nurturing their wounds, as Four begins to speak.

'You have now completed your first task as true Dauntless. This is not-' He stops talking. I hear screams, somebody crying out for help. Tobias and I, and a few others- who have truly mastered the art of selflessness, run towards the edge of the roof.

Dangling from on hand, is a short girl with blonde hair knotted across her face. We all grab her arms and pull her up. She must have being holding on for about 60 seconds, before she started screaming, which is strange, maybe she just wanted to try to get up herself. To try and be brave, but that's just idiotic, she could've died.

'Thank you,' she mumbled, her voice still hoarse from the screaming. One of her friends comfort her, as she shakes from shock.

Four starts speaking again, 'As I was saying, you have now completed your first task, this is nothing compared to the rest of the training.' The initiates look annoyed, they though that what they have just done was really brave, but it isn't something to be proud of.

'Everybody, split up,' Christina shouts, 'boys with Four, girls with me and six.' No one moves. 'Now!' They now move quickly into the lines, except for two, the girl that dangled from the roof, and what I thought was her friends are kissing, right in the middle of the two aisles. To most people they would find it cute and wait for them to finish, but we are not romantics.

'Excuse me?' Christina bellows, 'did you not hear me? Get into line!' they do as commanded, both of the avoiding each other's eye because they are too embarrassed- it was their first kiss after all.

Instead of learning to fight, this year we decided to do something different, something better.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWNDIVERGENT, I'M SURE YOU CAN TELL. ANYWAY, FOLLOW MY STORY, I WILL BE POSTING AROUND EVERY TWO DAYS, MAYBE EARILER, READ ON.**

"Today we are doing a little game us Dauntless like to call: Search and Destroy." I say, as Christina is arranging who will get what weapons.

"The game involves two teams-separate genders-out aim is to shoot the boys target. Our team will split into three groups. Team A- the attackers, who will wait for the code then go hunting for the target, then plastering it in with paintball ink. Team B- the defenders of our own target, shooting the enemy if they come close. Team C- will be the code breakers, the brains to this whole operation, who decipher the code to understand the whereabouts of this target, then message the attackers." I explain. It looks as if they understood the rules, by the way they are continuously nodding at each sentence I spoke anyway.

"Six! I'm not working with that chubby, blonde tramp over there' She points Zoe, the girl that almost fell of the roof, then gained a boyfriend. Zoe is looking vindictive, like she is planning ways to get revenge. I ignore her, she's starting to get on my nerves.

Christina fills the silence, "let's find out who is good at what." I look around pointing at the first girl I catch my eye on. She is smaller than me, with wavy brown hair and has a permanent smile on her face. She says that her name is Emma and she has quite good aim and could be useful in combat. I decide to put her on the attacking team, I'm hoping to be leading. Along with Amy- a Brunette, who is quite strong. Chloe, the already irritating, but too stubborn and arrogant to be on another team, she claims she is fast anyway. Lastly, I place Gemma with them, a girl who is very determined to win anything, even if she has to betray her own team. She will probably become good friends with Chloe as they are both hated throughout the group.

"Who knows how to decode, in other words, the smartest among us?' Christina asks. After a few seconds a girl named Rosie says "Lauren and I are pretty good at solving puzzles," pulling her friend from the back of the group to the front, where everybody can see her, she looks embarrassed. "Okay, you two need to solve it fast, if you don't we will lose, understand?" They both nod.

The defence team will have to be the ones that are left. As requested I have not put Chloe and Zoe together purely because I don't have the time to deal with uncooperative people right now. She is paired up with three other girls called: Rose, Holly and Scarlet, who he barely notices.

Once the initiates are sorted out, Christina and I need to decide who will be leading what group. I want to be where the most action is, the attackers. "It's fine, I will go with the defence group." It's scary how well she can tell what people are thinking, especially me. "Have fun with Chloe" she whispers. I smirk back. I am almost certain Chloe will find a way to destroy the game, for her own pleasure.

We rush off into our positions- the coding team in the nearby building- wired with computers, equipped with a few paint guns. Our Defence group is equipped the same as the attackers, a smoke grenade,(only slightly harmful, it mostly just distorts your vision), and a paintball gun each, equipped with individual ammunition. They are placed inside the buildings by our target and crouching down behind rubble.

We begin walking, almost aimlessly, towards where we think their target could be. Without the code its pointless really, but I could be close to the area, and be able to get to it quicker than I would if we just sat around, waiting to be attacked.

"Six!" Chloe shouts, but I pretend I didn't hear her, I don't have time for her dumb questions. She carries on anyway. "When are they solving that code, it's just a bunch of numbers, even you could be able to solve it." I now wish I chose the other team. She wines continuously.

"I harder than you might think, they only received it a few minutes ago," I hiss. "And anyway, it's not like the other team have figured our code yet anyway."  
"I don't understand, why we are even doing this, I would rather be in bed! Do you, Christina and that other psyco instructor know the meaning of Dauntless? This isn't brave you know." She means Tobias, the only family I have left.

"Don't push it, Chloe!" I spit, menacing. She seems shocked that I wouldn't bow down to her, like the other girls did - well except from Christina. Still, she carries on, accepting the challenge.

"Whatever, few of us were talking," the rest of my group stare at the ground, guiltily, "about you and that creep, what's his name? Tobias?" I glare at her, letting her know that she has crossed the line. I can feel my anger bubbling and rising by the second.

Chloe still continues, "I mean, why would an abused freak, want to date a murderer like you?" I don't know where she got that information from, but I'm too angry to think.

I punch Chloe in her grinning face, so hard it makes her stumble to the ground. She shields her face from me, but I can tell something's bleeding. She tries to kick my legs, so she could get me on the floor, like her, but I am too fast. I launch myself at her, pinning her hands and feet so they are glued to the ground. She struggles a little, but then gives up, I'm too strong for her.

"Say it again," I scream, "I dare you." Her gasping breaths fill the air, but no words. Piercing through the silence, she mumbles "Please."

"What?" I say taunting her, "I couldn't hear you."

"Please! Get. Off." She wheezes in pain, my punch from earlier must have broken her nose, as it now spurting with blood. I am deciding whether or not to release her, when a voice comes from Amy.

"Can you two stop fighting?" its only now I realise that they witnessed the entire fight. "We just received the code, it reads: LOOK FOR SMOKE, what smoke, what a dumb clue!" she wines.

I help Chloe get up, and start running.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, ITS A LONG CHAPTER. **

I sprint, faster than I knew I could. The others trail behind me, Chloe near the back, clutching her nose. I know I should feel guilty, but I don't – she deserved it for calling my Tobias a freak. Still, it would have been wiser to attack her later, as she is now slowing down our pace.

"Where are we going?" Emma gasps.

"Work it out." I say back, slowing my pace down to allow her to catch her breath in order to be able to reply.

"Well, smoke could be from anything, like a fire or a chimney. Maybe like fumes from cars, but I don't really think that counts as smoke. That would be too easy." Emma says, speaking aloud. "Nah, it's got to be something common, that everyone can access." Her thought are interrupted by a voice from the back.

"Seriously, it taken you this long, even Six got it? It's a train! It's not difficult." It's Chloe, her nose blotchy with the stain of dry blood. I increase my pace to make it more difficult for her bruised muscles to keep up, while Emma looks embarrassed that Chloe solved it so easily.

"So, where exactly do we need to go?" Amy asks. "I'm not sure, just keep following the tracks, until you spot something" I whisper. We carry on jogging for around five minutes, until I see something moving in the background.

"Look!" I whisper, sharply pointing towards the rustling. Two figures, obviously on the opposite team, are edging towards us, muttering faintly. Shooting would give away our position, a fools mistake. I decide to crawl onto the ground, and shuffle silently closer, for a surprise attack. I try hard not to give away my position, at least until I have a clearer idea of where they are.

Chloe shoots manically toward the general direction she last saw the shadows. My team scampers, leaving only me and Chloe on the battlefield. The others fire back, each shot getting closer to her position. "Chloe. Get. On. The. Ground." I whisper, if she doesn't she will be out, I need her on the team, the more people, the better the chance of winning.

"No!" she says back, not even trying to conceal herself. She gives away her position, and gives the rivals a better shot. The next bullet fired is centimetres away from her face. I don't help her, she should've listen to me. They shoot again, staining her legs blue. She is out.

I am now close enough, about five meters away, to shoot. I position my gun, so it will shoot them directly to their chest. Perfect shot. They follow behind Chloe, all full with disappointment and anger, to the side-lines, where they will wait until a team to win.

In the distance, I can see the smoke from the train, heading towards us. About two minutes away. Judging by the speed of the train, it was stopped further down the track. They must've hijacked the train. I bet that was Tobias' plan. It's smart.

I realise that the train could be filled with the boys- which could easily jump out and surround us. They could shoot us before they even got to the target.

"We need to get as far away from these tracks as possible- I think the train is harbouring the rivals", I say

They all agree quickly and we begin to run beside the rails. We are sheltered by buildings, at the edge of Dauntless, which provide the perfect coverage. I was right about the boys being on the train, but we had already disappeared by the time they were on the ground. I think we lost them, but they are not far behind us, I increase my pace. The other girls are by my side, grinning. Like myself, they are fill of adrenaline.

I hear loud footsteps ahead that must belong to a group of people. We have arrived at their base. I guide our group into an abandoned house, where none of the boys are.

As their instructor, I decide to let them decide on a strategy. Amy takes the lead.

"I think we should split up, I will go with Emma. Gemma, you go up with Six." We all look pleased with our pairings.

"If any of us find the target, shoot it, we don't have time to gather the team and shoot it together." Gemma says.

"Okay then, Gemma and I will go out first, shooting as many as we can, before we get shot ourselves." I say.

3. 2. 1.

We both sprint out of the room, hiding behind the nearest building.

"Gemma, do you know how to fire a gun?" I whisper.

"When I learnt my Dauntless values in school, we learnt the basics, which included learning about gun firing. I was top of my class." Gemma says too proudly, being completely immodest, but I am glad of her abilities.

I creep around the buildings, waiting to encounter the opposition. It takes a few minutes before I do. The boy, who stands in the middle of the path, is completely startled by our sudden appearance. I am about to shoot him, but Gemma does first. Decorating his shoulder red. He's out.

I notice that they are all in different areas, but all facing towards the entrance to a particular building. That must be where the target is. I hope that Amy or Emma has found this tower, its only way of winning. Gemma and I split up.

I shoot a couple more boys. I go from building to building, shooting whoever I find.

The next building I go into is lit with a single candle in the corner. I see a figure. A tall muscular man. He comes closer towards the light.

I realise it is Tobias, smiling, with his gun in his hand, but lowered, so it is facing towards the ground, like mine. I can't shoot him, even if it is just a game. He promised that I would never have to shoot him.

Instead I stare into his warm blue eyes, while he stares into mine.

A sudden noise startles me. Then I realise it is the victory siren. We must've won. "Well done, Tris." I smile back, but I don't care about winning.

I run into Tobias' open arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I might not post that much, probably once in the next week, I have to revise – so I don't fail. **

"Tris, stay with me tonight?' he says pleadingly. Even though I am tired, and I should be helping the initiates get back to base, I agree. The thought of being alone with him, even now, makes my skin tingle with excitement.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." He says sweetly.

"Okay."

We begin walking to the trains, the initiates must have gone by now, judging by the silence that fills the air. We both steal occasional glances at each other.

The train arrives quickly, we run side by side, until we have to separate to get on the train. He lets me go first, but its dark and I can barely see. I jump quickly. I miscalculated my jump, my body is half dangling from the carriage, getting closer to the floor every second. Tobias jumps, lands perfectly, and scrambles toward me. My foot scrapes of platform, I wince as the throbbing become stronger. I prepare myself for the next foot to drag against the concrete, but it never touches it. Tobias grabs my back forcefully, he is strong enough now to lift my body from the edge to the middle of the train. He saved me.

"Thank you, Tobias." I say and I mean it. He sits on the ground and motions for me to come over, to sit with him. I sit on the opposite side to him, so I can see his face. His leg is a few centimetres away.

"How's your foot?" he asks concerned. To be honest, it stings a bit but I am used to pain, so I barely notice it anymore. My right shoe is in tatters, shredded into small frayed pieces that go in different directions.

"I've been worse." I say. He nods back in agreement. My foot being grazed is nothing compared to our passed injuries.

"I know, we both have." He replies solemnly. "It doesn't mean that your foot doesn't sting though."

"Shall we look at the damage?" he asks.

"Sure why not!" I say giving him permission.

He takes off what's left of my shoe and slowly takes off my sock. He is so gentle. My toes are slightly disfigured at the tips, above my nail. There is a huge graze on the balls of my feet, that stings a little in the breeze. All of it is stained with thick, all most brown blood. Tobias starts cleaning my foot with some tissues, while I stare out into the distance, looking at the occasional star that lights up the dull black sky.

I glance back at my feet, and laugh loudly. Tobias looks at me strangely, to be honest, he is right to do so. Who chuckles at their own feet? I can't stop laughing, Tobias beings to laugh too. I am now completely relaxed, it's like all the hate has just dissolved.

After a few minutes of giggles, Tobias is sick of it, he usually sees me angry or upset. My foot is now mostly clean, thanks to Tobias.

"I am going to have to make you stop looking at your feet," he says playfully. "Pass me the sock?" I pass it him. He quickly, but carefully, puts my sock back on. I gradually decrease my laugh. He moves, so he is now sitting beside me.

"It's strange to see you that happy." Tobias says. He puts his hand gently on my neck. He kisses me passionately, and I kiss him back.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Chloe?" he ask curiously. I don't want to tell him, I feel foolish about showing everyone my weak spot, Tobias. They now know my pressure point.

"She got paintballed by two boys, on your team. I shot them back." I respond casually, slouching on the hard, metal wall of the carriage.

"Tris. I mean what happened to her face. She has a broken nose and she covered with bruises on her legs." Tobias says, slightly frustrated. I don't reply. He continues.

"Was it the boys?" He asks, doubting his own teams friendliness.

I can't let those boys take the blame.

"I did it." I admit truthfully.

"Why? What did he she do." He asks impatiently.

"It was about you!" I whisper, avoiding his eye.  
When I finally do see him, he looks shocked, and confused, thinking deeply. As if he is lifting off reasons in his mind of why he might be involved. He can't figure it out.

I take a deep breath.

"She said that you was…" It's hard to continue with Tobias look of anger of his name being mentioned.

"Come on Tris." He says prompting me. "It's okay." I continue.

"She said that you were an abused freak and you would never want to go out with…" I swallow the lump in my throat. "With a murderer like me!" I shout.

He hugs me tightly as I begin to sob. His muscles tighten, like he is prepared to fight for me in an instant. I can't stand it anymore, I pull away from his grip.

"It's true though, isn't it" I scream. "I shot my own friend!" I feel like I am going to smash into thousands of pieces.

"Tris, it wasn't your fault?" He shouts back. He moves closer so our hips are touching.

"I thought you had stopped blaming yourself." He whispers into my ear.

He's right. For weeks I have been stable, I even was able to forgive myself for the death of Will. The grief still stings, but it doesn't over power me anymore. I have mourned the loss of all my family, Will, Al, Uriah and Tori. I can't allow myself to fall back into that depression that comes with grief.

I convince myself that crying over Chloe venomous words is pointless. I should give her the satisfaction of her knowing that she broke me.

I stop crying and relax. Tobias kisses me soothingly. I move, so I am now sitting on his lap. My legs wrapped around hips, hands touching his chest. "We are both scarred. Both of us is damaged. That's why we are perfect for each other." He says. It's true, we are ideal pairings. I should've never listened to Chloe.

"Chloe had a lucky escape." He says quietly.

"Tobias." I pause, between kisses. "I love you." I say.

Tobias smiles sweetly, which make the urge to kiss him, even more unbearable.

"I love you too Tris." he whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry I took so long, I have been so tired, and had to do so much work over the last few days. I will be updating a lot more now. My chapter: **

"Tris, time to get off."

I groan loudly in response, I wish I could stay on this train with him for ever.

It must be around one o'clock, it's still dark out. I can vaguely see the outlines of my surroundings. Tobias jumps off first. I do a small run up consisting of about three steps. It now my turn. I jump out, I land onto my feet. Pain shoots up from my damaged foot up to my knees, like electricity shooting through my veins, but I love it. It makes me feel alive.

Tobias runs towards me, smiling. For once, I actually made the landing. I look around. Beneath me is a well driven road. The trees around me burst with ripeness and the birds squeak gently in the sky.

"Were in Amity." I say smiling. It my favourite place, other than Dauntless. It doesn't surround me with my horrific past memories that circle around in my head demanding to be seen, that only happens if I visit Erudite or Abnegation.

"I haven't been back here since the uprising."

"Me neither." Tobias replies.

* * *

After walking past a dozen blossoming trees, Tobias stops abruptly. We are stood at the foot of a large tree with branches sprouting off everywhere. I have never noticed this before. It is sheltered with leaves too close together; inseparable.

We are going to climb it. Why else would you stop in front of a tree? I climb on the first branch a few feet off the ground. I forget all about my foot, I'm too happy to feel pain right now.

I am skipping from branch to branching, making my way towards the sixth branch, when I look around to find Tobias. He is still standing on the ground, arms relaxing by his side, grinning at me.

"What?" I shout down at him.

"You. You've been through hell and you came out smiling. It's just amazing." He says sweetly.

"You have been through a lot too, you know. I think we are about even now." I reply. He doesn't seem to move, he just looks at me admiringly.

"Are you going to join me, or are you just join to stand on the floor?" I ask.

He begins to climb, a few branches below me. I think back to the time when we climbed up the Ferris Wheel together and he placed his hand onto my hip. His first act of kindness towards me.

I pause and glance towards of the top of the tree. There is a wooden hut near the top, decorated with small vines that intertwine with the structure. When I look at Tobias, it is clear that he already knew this was here. This must be the reason he chose this tree. I race up the tree excitably. I know I am high up, I can feel the branches getting thinner and more spread out.

After a few more steps, I am at the base of the wooden hut, there is no more climbable branches left, they are too weak- it would be stupid to even try climbing them. There is a handmade ladder that leads into the tree house. It is made out of several pieces of wood nailed to the tree.

I am not sure if this is secure enough, I lean half of my weight onto the first step, it holds. I lift the whole of my body onto the plank, it seems fine.

* * *

"Don't worry, I looks quite stable." He says, failing badly at trying to reassure me.

I climb up the first few without much problem. Every wooden block is wetter than the previous, which makes it harder to grip on.

I put my hand and feet onto the next wooden board, it's completely drenched. My grip falters. I am dangling from the tree, with only one hand to secure me. I pull my arm towards the next plank of wood and I miss it.

My fingers slide off and fall aimlessly. I try to grab on to something, but I'm falling too fast. I hear a high pitched scream, but I don't know if it belong to me.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel heavier and heavier as I pass each branch. The unpreventable force forcing be down is impossible for me to break. I know I'm going to fall, my feet itch with anticipation. A fall from this high will paralyze me or worse.

My hair falls bashfully around my face, blurring my vison even more.

Suddenly, I don't feel as heavy, my body stops tensing and I can barely breathe. Instead of plummeting onto the soil, I feel strong arms wrapped tightly around me and shaky breaths.

I see his ocean blue eyes and realise its Tobias. He must've caught me, before I hit the ground and somehow managed to balance on the branch. He is so amazing.

One the initial shock is over, my body stings in pain. Especially my right leg. Tobias is in pain too, but he's trying hard to hide it from me. His arms are a bright red from catching me, I must have tripled my weight when I was falling and still he managed to save me. They look like they are already forming fresh bruises.

The pain of my leg increases dramatically and I collapse. Tobias holds me carefully and places me down into a sitting position, I am careful to avoid the sight of my leg. For some reason I just don't want to see it, then it becomes a problem that I will have to solve. I think it is bleeding, but I'm not sure.

"Tobias, are you okay? Your arms are coated with bruises." I ask anxiously.

"I'm fine, you should be worried about." Tobias says fearfully, his eyes widen with concern.

I finally examine my legs. Blood gushes from a large gash on my thigh. When I collided with Tobias I must've knocked it off the branch. It's the same leg that I damaged earlier on the train. Atleast my left is unharmed.

The throbbing gets stronger and less bearable. I have lost a lot of blood. I breathe deeply and try not to panic.

It becomes a challenge to keep my eyelids open.

I can still faintly hear Tobias screeching for help. He stops for a while and softly rocks me in his arms. It must hurt him a lot to cradle me like this, but he doesn't stop, he doesn't want to leave me this vulnerable.

He must see my eyes flutter- keeping them constantly open is no longer possible and he starts pleading with me to stay awake. I try so hard to concentrate on Tobias and keep my eyes open, but I can't. The darkness creeps into my vision and blinds me from my surroundings. My head clears of thoughts.

I must've passed out. I awake in a hospital bed to a machine, which aggressively beeps at me. I am attached to a few unknown tubes.

I hate hospitals. It smells too clean and everyone constantly wears a look of pity on their face.

No one is in my room. I start to panic, where's Tobias? The only thing that stops me from running out and hunting him down is the agony I get when I move my legs. I shuffle slowly forwards at lean towards my feet.

There is bandages around the wound, but they aren't stained with blood like I thought they would be. I want to see what have done to me. I unravel the layers of my bandage.

They have operated on me when I was passed out. My cut has been sewn together. The scar stretches from just above my knee to a few centimetres my hip. It about 15 cm long, but it wasn't cut too deep. My foot looks completely normal, not damaged at all, it makes me doubt if I actually hurt it on the train.

I spot a figure behind the door and hide my unbandaged leg underneath my blanket. I will probably in trouble if the doctor sees that I have been messing around with it.

A nurse walks in. She must be from Amity; she has autumn hair (brown and red) and a matching red uniform. She walks in with a little bounce in her step, like most Amity women do. I expect her to be too caring and childish, but she's the opposite.

She immediately starts speaking. "Tris, your leg was in need of urgent medical attention. Your 'friend' managed to carry you all the way to the hospital, which is remarkable in his condition.

"How is he?" I ask guiltily, it's my fault he's in pain.

"His skin is very bruised, he has been given creams to help his skin recover quicker. He will be back to normal in a few days- don't let him heavy things, it will increase the recovery time and maybe make the damage permanent."

"Okay." That's all I can say. I am so relieved that he will be good as new in 2 days!

I realise that I haven't asked about my own injuries yet.

"So, how are my legs?"

"We operated about 20 minutes after you fell off the tree, it hasn't cause as much damage as it could have done. Also, your foot has been treated with healing creams."

I did actually hurt my foot on the train, I wasn't just imagining it.

"When can I walk again?" I hope it's soon because I'm already bored of lying down.

"You should be able to be able to walk in three days, until then you will have to wear crutches to get around." She replies seriously.

Crutches? In a dauntless compound? It's going to be impossible to balance when I walk to the pit, it's so high up. This is going to be a challenge.

"Thanks for your help." I reply kindly.

She begins to walk towards the door.

"When can I see Four?" I blurt out quickly. I'm surprised she even understood it, but she did and she has paused in the doorway.

"You need your rest." She says plainly.

"I'm not even tired, I need to see him! He saved my life." I shout back.

She thinks for a while then decides.

"Even though its way past visiting hours, I will let you see him for a bit. You must promise me that you will sleep afterwards." She replies, slightly irritated.

"I promise." I say softly and smile at her, if I annoy her to much she might change her mind.

She walks out the room. After several minutes of fidgeting, Tobias appears at the doorway. He gives me a smile as he walk towards me. Both of his arms are bandaged, so I can't see the damage I caused. He sits on a chair next to my bed.

Tobias is the first to talk.

"I'm so glad that you are alive." He blurts out. I'm glad too.

"Thank you for catching me, Tobias."

"I didn't know you could be so heavy." He jokes.

I punch him weakly in his chest.

"If I was so heavy, how did you manage to catch me?" I question.

"I was my incredible strength." He replies.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that?" I sarcastically say back.

He climbs on my bed without using his arms and lies next to me. He leaves one hand by his side and the other gently strokes my hair. I love having him this close to me, I always have.

We kiss passionately, both of us are happy to be alive. He accidentally hits my scarred thigh. I yelp in pain and he scoots away to the other side of the bed in shock.

"What happened? Did I touch your legs?" He asks, genuinely concerned.

I nod back and hold my clutch my leg gently in my hands. It does help but I pretend it does.

"Tris, I'm so sorry." He whispers.

I know he didn't do that on purpose, he would never hurt me.

I move closer to him and wrap my arms around him.

"It's okay, it was an accident." I say truthfully and I try to make him feel less guilty.

He seems less tense now that I have forgiven him and my leg doesn't hurt much anymore.

We slowly move together towards the middle of the bed. I move onto my side and lie on my good leg. He does the same, so we both face each other. His begins to stroke my hair again.

"Tobias, I'm going to wear crutches. But only for a couple of days until I can walk again." I say.

"It's okay and it's only for a few days." He replies.

We talk for hours about our injuries and the factions- mostly about how weird it is that the Amity now how to be brave and the Dauntless know how to be peaceful.

I start to feel tired and I soon fall asleep to the sound of Tobias' heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors note: Sorry I've taken so long, but it's here now. You can post some reviews if you want- like suggestion of what I could put in my story, or how I could improve, that would help me a little. Anyway my chapter: _**

I am awoken by the sound of Tobias talking, but it doesn't seem like it is directed towards me. I hear another voice, which I quickly identify as the nurse that I talked to earlier.

'You shouldn't be here, it hours past visiting time.' She says a little too sternly.

I am too tired to talk, so I just listen and pretend that I am still asleep.

'I know but she wanted me to stay with her, we both fall asleep better when we are together.' Tobias says defensively.

'I don't want you to wake her by getting out of bed,' I am already awake, but letting her know that would ruin the chance of him being allowed to stay here. 'So, you can stay here tonight but first thing tomorrow you are going back to your own ward.'

'I'm not!' He half-shouts.

'Listen, just because you and Six unleashed the Edith prior video and escaped to the Bureau, does not mean that I will give you two special treatment!'

'I'm staying right here and I'm going to look after Tris.' Tobias says as calm as he can.

'Fine, I can't force you to leave.'

The nurse storms out. Tobias turns back round and faces me. There is no point of pretending to be asleep, no-body would be able to sleep through that argument. I open my eyes and we both immediately and involuntarily smile at each other.

'That nurse was very strict for an Amity.' I say and Tobias laughs half- heartedly.

'Do you think that Christina will be okay without us?' I ponder.

'Yeah, probably, Lauren will help her.'

Lauren doesn't do much now, there is no dauntless-born to train since all those in education spend a lot of time in other factions learning their virtues. They still stay at their own factions with their families at the weekend and school breaks, but they are mainly away from home.

I'm not sure if Christina knows that I am in hospital or that I have been injured. I wonder if Chloe will make a snide comment towards mine and Fours absence. I hate her so much.

* * *

'How's your leg?'

'It only hurts when I move.'

'There is not much I can do about that.'

I have no idea if Tobias is just being brave or his arms doesn't hurt anymore. They must hurt, but he doesn't look like he is pain and is still able to wrap his arms around me. After debating with myself for a while, I finally ask him how his arms are.

'They are fine, I think I need some new dressing on soon though.' He pauses for a moment. 'I was meant to ask you earlier, where are your bandages for your leg? Did they not give you any?'

'No, they did give me some but I took it off. I wanted to see what it looked like.' I say plainly.

Tobias wears a small smile as he shakes his head. 'Tris, they gave you bandages for a reason. You are such an Erudite.'

This stings a little, calling me an Erudite reminds me of Caleb and how I his eyes scan the room, as soon as he walks in and how you could see how he processed things in his mind. He belonged to Erudite, but it felt like he betrayed me and my family for choosing to live with them instead.

He looked so smart on the day I sneaked out of Dauntless to see him, even with his fake glasses.

I push the thought of him to the back of my mind and carry on as normal (like I normally do).

'Aren't you a little bit curious about what yours arms look like?'

'Of course I am, but it's probably just red with a couple of bruises.'

He seems tense, like he is hiding something but I don't pursue it.

'Okay, but anyway, do you want to see my leg?' I ask.

He nods slowly. I'm not sure how he will react, I know he hates to see me in pain.

I slowly lift my leg from the bed and place it on top of the blanket. It hurts a lot to move it but I don't show it, I don't want to worry him. I look up at Tobias.

His face shows no emotion, while he examines my leg.

'It's my fault. I should've climbed up higher so I could catch you quicker.' He says quickly, like he is getting something of his chest and has to speak it before it tears him apart.

That's what he has been hiding from me, he feels guilty.

'I should've gone first and climbed myself. It was my idea to take you to Amity, we should've just gone back to Dauntless and this would never have happened.

'No, it's not your fault. I was climbing like a maniac, I should've been more careful. You caught me, remember? I could've died, but you saved me.' I try my best to stop him blaming himself for something that was mainly my own fault.

'I'm sorry.' He mumbles again for the eleventh time, still avoiding my eye.

I hate seeing him like this, he is so terrified that he will turn into Marcus. He always blames himself when I get hurt.

'Tobias, look at me.' He moves his head towards me and his oceanic eyes drift until they catch my eye.

'I know you would never hurt me, you are not Marcus and you will never be like him! You are so much better than him.'

He wraps his arms around me and I do the same to him.

'You are brave and selfless and honest and smart and kind' I whisper into his ear.

'You're not bad yourself.' He mumbles

I laugh at his comment and I can tell that he is smiling too.


	9. Chapter 9

After hours of battling with myself to fall asleep, I realise that it's impossible. I feel ill, it's probably from whatever is in these tubes. I need some fresh air. I need to get out of this bed, I'm sick of seeing the same four walls.

If I remember correctly, there is exit with a whole field behind it, I think it's down the corridor. I should be able to make it that far. Knowing that he wouldn't approve, I am careful not to wake Tobias. I swiftly move his arm from my stomach and place it by his side. I peel the blanket off me and drag my body off the bed. My joints feel stiff, I haven't moved for days.

I guide my feet to the floor and walk a few steps. The pain is excruciating; my heartbeat thumps in my temples. Finally, I reach the cubical door, but I realise that I won't be able to reach the exit. I don't think I can handle that much pain.

I fall on the floor with exhaustion.

I feel heavy and raw and I can't pull myself up.

"Tobias." I whimper. He doesn't move.

My ringing heartbeat is now deafening and I can't concentrate anymore. I feel myself shaking and sweating at the same time.

"Tobias!" I shout through my tears.

He wakes up and sees me collapsed on the floor. He darts of the bed, without a moment hesitation and deftly moves towards me.

"Tris?! Don't worry I've got you."

I feel like I did in Erudite, paralysed and weak, but this time its Tobias carrying me. No. He shouldn't lift me, it'll ruin his arms again! I can't tell not to because I have to get back on the dreaded hospital bed again.

Unable to do anything else, I let myself be carried by him.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Tobias says.

"Okay."

He places me on the bed with care. But he was right, it hurt. A lot. My vison is less blurry now and I can see his face. His face is blotchy with red patches- probably caused by a mix of shock and pain. I feel guilty and embarrassed, this is the third time he's saved me in the last few days! I need to be more careful.

Tobias startles me by shouting my name, "Tris!"

"What were you thinking?" He yells.

"I... erm. I tried too..." It's hard to think properly, the throbbing clouds my thoughts.

"I was. Going to. Get some air." I say slowly.

"You could have woke me. I would've taken you." He says.

"I wanted to do something by myself!" I shout.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he says, hurt by my comment.

I wish I didn't say it. It seems like I meant that I didn't want to be with him, that he does everything for me.

"It means nothing. I just, I normally do everything myself, so do you. Sometimes I forget you're there to help." I explain.

"You've got to let me help you sometimes, Tris. If I didn't you would be dead." He says, irritated.

"I know, I will let you in more, I promise. I hate it here, I really do and I am sick of not being able to walk more than a few meters."

"You will be better soon and we will be able to race around Dauntless and jump of buildings and trains. But for now, you just have to stay in bed." He says, always trying to make me feel better, even though I don't deserve it.

"Should I get a doctor? Just to check its ok, they could help." Tobias moves toward the door.

I don't want anyone to help me, I just want him to lie here with me.

"Don't leave. Besides, there's nothing they can do except give me more drugs, I've had enough of them." I say.

He climbs back into bed and I rest my head on his beating heart.

"Never do that again." He says with seriousness.

"I won't."

Gradually, the pain decreases and I feel normal again.

"Tobias. The nurse said that you're not supposed to lift anything, remember?"

"It didn't hurt when I picked you up. And anyway since when did we listen to the rules?"

"Never." I smirk.

* * *

"I want to go home. Today." I declare.

"Good idea, but do you think you can walk, this morning you couldn't manage to step more than five meters?"

He's right, but I need to get out of Amity. Dauntless is my home and I miss the darkness and the smell of musty, underground air.

"I will be fine. I'll have my crutches then and you to help me." I say with a smile.

"I will always be there."

"I'm a lucky girl." I joke, while closing the space between us.

I lie peacefully on his chest again and Tobias outlines my three ravens.

The nurse slams the door open, but before she can speak, I ask the question that has been bugging me since I got here.

"When can I go home?" I ask.

"Soon. We recently received several emergency casualties from Erudite and we need every bed we can get." She says professionally.

"How are your legs?" She asks, deliberately changing the subject.

"Their fine. I feel better now." I lie.

I don't mention what happened earlier when I tried to walk outside. If she hears about it, she might not let me go.

"What happened in Erudite?" Tobias quickly asks.

"That information is classified." She snaps.

She reminds me of Eric, he was an Erudite disguised as a Dauntless. She is an Amity impersonator, but she is bad at hiding her true self.

After the war, we decided that everything important would be reported, so we would know what is happening in each faction. There is not supposed to be any more secrets. So, whatever they are doing, it must be unauthorised.

"Your crutches will be here soon. You leave in an hour." She spits.

As soon as she leaves, Tobias starts speaking.

"What do you think the Erudite experiment was about?"

"It looks like they don't follow the rules either."


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the crutches are delivered, we leave. I limp, with Tobias' help, to the train tracks.

"Can you jump onto the train?"

Honestly, I can't, my leg already torturous and I've only been walking for a couple minutes."I don't think so."

"I could carry you onto it."

"That's impossible. A train charging at full speed is gruelling enough, without me to drag you down." I explain.

"How else are we going to get home?"

If only we were in Abnegation, they would sort out some transport and probably give some food or a change of clothes. If we were nicer to the Erudite-Amity nurse, she might have us a car. Cars are often used for Amity because people travel to other factions and sometimes all the way to the Bureau. Erudite probably uses the most cars though- they work together to make more efficient technology for us all to use.

"We could steal a car," He answers.

"Yeah," I agree, "it shouldn't be too hard to find."

We could ask for one, but since we are not in own faction, they might decline our plea for a vehicle. Even if we were lucky, it takes hours to acquire one and Amity forces you have to share with other passengers to minimize polluting.

While we search around the streets for a suitable car, I spot a few more casualties being carried in, but there's no blood or noticeable bruises. That puzzles me, what's wrong with them? And why are they being taken to Amity?

I am concentrating so hard on the new arrivals, I don't see the figure about a meter away from me. It don't slow down. The force of the sudden collision knocks me to the ground. My head is the first part to hit the floor, then my lower back and then my legs.

There's a sharp pain stemming from my head, giving me an instant headache. I don't think I'm bleeding and my leg doesn't hurt any more than usual. I feel four hands lift me up, Tobias and whoever smashed into me.

The first thing I notice is his distinguishable blonde hair. It's only when he stutters an apology, I realise that Robert- my old neighbour. I last saw him when he agreed to fight against the Factionless.

"Robert?"

He finally looks up at the sound of his name.

"Beatrice! It's good to see you. I hope I didn't cause you any pain," Robert smiles.

"It's Tris now actually and I'm fine."

"What happened?" he motions to my crutches.

"Oh. Basically, I fell of the top of a tree and Tobias caught me." I brace myself for the embarrassment, because frankly, it's a comical and ridiculous way to injure yourself. Instead he just turns to Tobias and says, "I'm glad you caught her."

Tobias looks a little uncomfortable, but nods anyway.

"Can you get us a car?"

"A car? There some about five minutes away from here, but they are waiting to be repaired. So, they may be a little faulty-nothing major, headlights broke, or a window smashed."

"That'll do. Can you take us?" I ask.

He nods and starts walking ahead. To save time, Tobias picks me up. It's no use trying to argue with him to just let my walk, so he doesn't inflict more damage to his arms. He will do whatever, if it means I won't be in pain.

Five minutes later, we leave Robert and sit in the car. While Tobias is hotwiring, I examine it. As promised, the back window is shattered and the seatbelts are non-existent.

I wonder what our punishment would be if Amity found out it had been stolen. Under the circumstances, we probably wouldn't be in that much trouble. Probably. The laws in Amity are harmless compared to Dauntless'. We might just community service or maybe a night in a cell. Whatever it is, it's worth it. My leg aches and I need a rest. The car it big enough to stretch my legs out and adjust my seat to half-lying and half-sitting.

It's a three hours journey to get there, so I let myself fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I see Tobias concentrating solely on the road, oblivious to me.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi, have you been awake long?" he asks

"Nope, just woke up, where are we?"

It's been a while since I was in a car, so I don't know the route.

"Just driving past Erudite, we are almost home."

I sit back upright. It's still bright outside, so I can easily see the shining glass building with crowds of blue in front of it.

"There all outside, they must have evacuated the building."

"Yeah, it must've been bad. Do you think anybody has noticed?"

"All the people in Amity's hospital. Everyone watching the cameras, unless they somehow disabled the camera. Can they do that?" I ask.

"Well, they are smart and it's not that hard to do – you just have to hack the system. But then all the cameras would go offline and I'm sure someone would notice the blank screens."

"Okay. Where should we park the car?" He asks

"We might have to use again, park it behind the empty house." I say and point towards it.

"We will have to sneak into the control room soon. But not today, we both have some catching up to do and I'm sure Christina will want to know the whole story."


	11. Chapter 11

I wonder how long I have been away for, I slept through most of it. I must've been in Amity for four or five days, I'm not sure.

As soon as we step through the entrance of Dauntless, I can feel my smile widen. It's good to be home. Although, all I want to do is lie in my apartment- next to Tobias, I know I have to find Christina first. It is lunch time, she will probably be in the dining hall.

When I walk in, I spot Christina, sharing a table with Lauren, Zeke, Shauna, Zoe and her boyfriend. None of them notice me and Tobias though, so I decide to surprise them. I sneak up behind them, as quiet as I can with my crutches. Still nobody notices me. I decide that Christina should be the victim. I move right next to her ear.

"Boo!" I scream.

She shrieks loudly, which makes everyone turn round and laugh. She turns towards me, obviously furious. Her scowl is replaced with a huge grin when she realises it's me.

"Tris!" She exclaims. She jumps out of her seat and give me a bone-crushing hug. Over Christina's shoulder, I can see that my friends are hysterical, they try to say some sort of greeting to me but it just gets interrupted by giggles. In the end they settle for feeble wave. I smile back; I'm pleased to see them again.

Christina is starting to get aggravated at our friends, they are still laughing at her. She throws bread at them until they stop mocking her. They settle down in the next minute and keep quiet.

She turns to me and asks, "Where have you been?"

"You weren't told?" I ask.

"Nope. There is a rumour that you have been in hospital." Christina says.

"Yeah, it's true. After search and Destroy, we went to Amity. We were only going to stay the night, but I got injured and to be hospitalized for a bit."

"What happened to your leg?" She glances at the crutches.

"I was being stupid and I cut it open." I say vaguely.

"Yeah, but how?" Says Zoe impatiently.

I take a deep breath and explain the story.

"We were climbing a tree, I was climbing fast; Four was a few branches below. There was a small house at the top- wooden with vines wrapped around the frame. When I got to the top, there wasn't any branches strong enough to support my weight. Instead there was these wooden blocks, which were nailed down, leading up to the entrance of the tree. I started climbing them, but they were soaking wet. I managed to climb about ten blocks. I moved to the next one, but it was too wet and I couldn't grip onto it. I feel off the tree, thinking I was going to die. Somehow, Tobias caught me. Unfortunately, my leg hit the branch. Split it open. Four got hurt too, when he caught me, his arms were really bad and-"

I'm interrupted by Zeke, "So how did you manage to get the hospital?"

"Four shouted for help, but nobody was could hear us. Then I passed out, so ask him."

We all look at Tobias, he's surprised that he has to talk, maybe even nervous. He hides it well but I can tell he is tense and scratches his neck. Even so, he talks with a voice that demands attention, one of the few things he learnt from Marcus.

He carries on the story. "I picked her up and climbed down the tree, which was difficult- even for a Dauntless. I almost fell myself."

I never realised how hard it was to carry me down the tree. It must have been terrifying, my unconscious body barely balancing on the branch. He risked his life, so many times for me. I feel like I owe him something, but I can't think of anything that will repay the debt.

"Anyway, she's bleeding a lot by the time I get to the bottom of the tree. I sprint to the hospital, which inconveniently is on the other side of Amity. I think I passed out too. The last thing I remembered was them taking Tris away from me. So I must've made it to the hospital. Then I woke up in my hospital bed."

"You seriously carried her all the way to the hospital?!" Zeke shrieks.

We both nod, "Impressive."

"You could've died," Christina says.

"Yeah I know, but luckily we didn't," I say

Christina gives me another hug.

We talk for a bit-but I'm not really listening. Zoe and that boy have made friends with the group. I haven't really spoke to either of them before, so I try to make conversation.

"Hey Zoe, who's this?" I ask.

"I'm Tom," he says. His blonde hair falls naturally on his pale face. He is looks about as strong as Zeke.

"So, where did you meet?" I question.

"In school, we were in the same group, so we went to all the factions together. We all got invited to his party, the day before our aptitude test. We played paintball, girls vs boys. There was Thomas and another boy called George playing against me. He let my team win by shouting where George was, I shot them both straight away."

"That's very selfless of you. I hope you get to stay here." I say genuinely.

If they get cut, they get sent to another faction or go to the Bureau or go to another experiment. It is believed if you fail, you don't belong in this faction and should move to a place where you can fit in better.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we stay?" Tom asks.

I get out of my seat and go to Christina. How couldn't she have told them that? They must've been ranked by now. Maybe they have changed the rules. But even I doubt that, some people have to leave and it makes you more determined to be a true Dauntless.

I tap Christina on the shoulder, "I need to speak to you."

"Okay. One minute." She says.

"Now!" I shout


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: It's difficult reading Hunger Games and then writing Divergent, but I did it (obviously). Also I did Christina POV, hope you don't mind. Please leave a review if you liked it or if you didn't. **

_Christina POV_

I follow Tris into the next corridor, her footsteps are thunderous. She's so angry with me. I'm pretty sure I know why. The last week has hell, I thought she was dead and everything just went out of control.

While she was away, I was left with all of the initiates to train. It's was okay the first day, I wasn't worried that much, I just thought they were late for work. I ended up teaching them how to shoot with better accuracy. Since then, Chloe had been ruining everything. She had a fight with Zoe, tried to make out with Tom and was causing havoc in the Dormitories. Someone, probably Chloe, stole all the knifes that I was going to teach with.

I explain all this Tris, before she has chance to shout.

"What happened to the ranks?" Tris asks.

"Well I couldn't mark them for the knife work because we didn't even practice with them. I didn't even see them shoot individually, so I decided not to tell them about the ranks and getting kicked out because I didn't know the order that they are ranked." I say.

_Tris POV_

I think I overreacted a bit. It's not her fault that Chloe is pathetic and the other initiates can't be trusted. When she heard the rumour about me being in hospital, she must've been worried sick.

"Are you still mad at me?" Christina asks with glossy tears in her eyes.

I'm a little annoyed that nobody has been trained since I've been away, but no I'm not angry with her.

"Of course not, but we really do need to tell me about the ranks," Christina agrees.

We walk back into the cafeteria and get Tobias. I explain the situation briefly to him.

"What should we do now?" He asks me.

"Get all the initiates into the training room." I say.

He turns towards to their tables and shouts, "Initiates! Training room now! If you aren't there in two minutes, consider yourselves as outcasts."

Most of them are shocked, both from the sudden shouting and our unexpected arrival. They stumble out of their chairs and start running to the training room. I look back at the crowd, I can't see Chloe, and I hope she's late.

By the time I get in there, most of them are already here. The group is divided into small groups of friends, muttering something to each other, they look nervous. There still no Chloe. Tobias clears his throat and is about to start speaking when a blonde sprints in to the room, its Chloe. She sorts her out and smirks at me. She got here just in time.

"I should punish you all right now. You don't deserve to be in dauntless." Tobias bellows.

"Anyone who dares to challenge us, shall be sent to the Bureau," Christina roars.

"Today, we will be shooting. You have two hours to practice before the test, where you will be marked for accuracy and stance. You will be ranked according to your points. The lowest ones, anybody's name under the line are in danger of being removed from dauntless. Whoever is under the line still at the end of stage one will be cut."

"Do you understand?" They nod back.

"Watch us." I order. Tobias, Christina and I walk to the target.

I pick up a gun. Put one foot toward. Aim and shoot. We all get it right in the middle.

"Your turn," I say to the group.

They each pick up a gun and go to their targets.

The room is filled with loud bangs and heated sighs. Tobias says he will watch by himself and leave me with Christina to observe the rest. I realise that I don't know hardly any of the male initiates names- I've either forgotten them or I was never told them in the first place. I get Christina to help name them.

I learnt that the short guy with shaved hair is called Dale. The medium-sized boy with curly hair is Ed. There one guy that stands out from the rest, Curt, his hair is stencilled with ugly patterns. His arms are scattered with tattooed numbers. Some of them bunched up the rest are individual a few centimetres away. I wonder if they mean anything to him. Maybe he though to was brave to have so many tattoos.

He also looks around at the others, smirking at their failures. Just as I am walking over there to tell him to start practising, he turns back to the board, gun in one hand and fires. I walk back to Christina.

"He really good at shooting," Christina says.

"How did he get so good? They only practiced a little in school and we did some paintballing, but that's not the same." It's taken me a year to be as accurate as him.

"I don't know, he creeps me out. Does he remind you of Eric?" She asks.

"Yeah, he has the same emotionless eyes that Eric had," I say.

"Talking about eyes, look at his." She points.

I follow her finger until I know which one she's talking about. His target has barely any dents in it. He's failing, he's the worst in here by far and he knows it. His short brown hair sticks to his face with sweat, but he's eyes brighten up his miserable face. They can only be described as golden honey -amber with bronze flecks.

"They look amazing." I say half-heartedly. They are nice to look at and quite remarkable, but it's nothing compared to Tobias' enchanting midnight blue eyes.

"What's him name?" I ask.

"Colin. He's so incredible. If you don't mind I'm going over there to 'help' him," She smirks.

She walk over there and talks to him. She places her hand over his on the gun and shoots. It manages to hit the target, they both laugh. She got a crush. I'm happy for her, it has been a couple of years since Will and this is the first time she has any interest in another boy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for following me guys! *awkward internet hug* **

It's time for the shooting test. We make them wait in their rooks and call them one by one.

"Who's first?" I ask

"Colin. I will get him." Tobias says.

"No, its okay, I don't mind." She says too eagerly.

"Fine," he mutters while loads the guns forcefully, I'm surprised he hasn't broke it in half.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shrugs and loads the rest of the guns.

Before I have time to talk to him, Colin and Christina walk in.

Christina whispers something encouraging in his ear and gets him a gun. There are two targets set up, a simple red board with an 'x' in the centre and the other one is shaped as a human.

Like everyone else he is given 5 bullets. He hold the gun firmly and the bullets land an inch away from the target. Colin places the gun in Christina hands and gives her a smile and walks out.

"He's improved a lot, last time I saw him he barely grazed the board," I say.

"Yeah, I don't remember him being that good," He says.

Judging by Christina's guilty face, I'm guessing that she had something to do with his improvement.

"Yeah... Next person?" She says.

"Chloe."

"I'll go," says Tobias.

"No. I'm getting her." I argue.

"Tris, you're on crutches. Your leg is bad enough as it is," he sighs.

"I don't care," I say.

After walking a couple of corridors, I reach their dorms. I limp in and call Chloe's name. She scowls at me and moodily walks towards me, her face is thick with make-up and her blonde hair braided down her back.

"I thought Tobias was getting me?" She says. He did want to collect her, but that was only to save me the trouble of walking.

"Why would you think that?" I ask.

"He didn't tell you? Well I'm sure you will find out soon enough."

"I don't believe anything you say."

"You should," she replies.

What is she talking about? He would lie to me, would he? He has before, but so have I.

"Hello Tobias. Whoops! Since you're at work, I guess I should call you Four now!" She shrieks.

She used his name on purpose! Tobias. It took him three weeks to have enough courage and trust in me to be able to tell me his real name and she think she has the right to call him that!

"Get a gun." Tobias says coldly.

"Since I walked all the way here and your stood right there, do you think you could be kind enough to pass it me," She asks.

She could easily get it herself, it is literally two meters away. To my surprise, Tobias picks up a gun and puts it in her hands. Before he can pull away she places her hand on top of his and giggles childishly. Maybe this time, I won't just break her nose. He forcefully moves his hand away. I'm about to shout, when a flustered Tobias turns round, looks straight at me, shakes his head and says, "Don't."

I bite my tongue, my body is demanding me to fight or scream or do just do something, but I resist, Tobias told me not to. Why is he protecting her? She blatantly fancies him or just hates me enough to seduce Tobias.

"Shoot," he says.

"I'm not sure how, help me get in the right position," She whines.

"Aim for the board." He says bluntly.

She shoots until there is no bullets left. She an average shooter, nothing impressive.

"Maybe you could give me some private lessons, to improve my… Aim." She teases.

I swear Tobias smiled. Is he actually enjoying this?

"You can go now!" I shout.

"Goodbye!" she says while winking at Tobias and then storms out.

"What the hell was that?" I shout.

I try to talk to Tobias, but he just says, "Later." He just fiddles with the guns and avoids my eye, speaking occasionally to the next shooter.

I don't really pay attention. I just lean on the wall without my crutches, trying to forget the constant throbbing in my leg, waiting for this to end so I finally talk to Tobias.

The last person comes in. It's Tom. Sensing the tense atmosphere, he just picks up the gun, without a word and shoots.

Only two bullets go on the target, the rest piercing the stone. He places it back on the table and leaves. I step towards the door and see a glimpse of Tobias' shirt, dashing out of the door.

_For god sake! _I need to talk to him. He knows more than anyone that running away does not solve anything.

Its lunch time now, Tobias isn't in the dining room. I pick at some bread and walk to his room. Maybe he wanted me to follow him here.

I knock on his door. Once, twice, then three times.

He's ignoring me! The doors unlocked though, so I go inside.

I search the rooms, but he's not in here.

I am at the door when I notice it. On his bedside table is a note with a passionate red rose next to it, it reads:

_Six-_

_I'm sorry, it's not my fault. I have to do something, I can't tell you what but it's something to do with the Bureau. Don't even think about following me, it's too dangerous. I will explain everything later, I promise. Don't worry about me, I'm a true Dauntless, they couldn't catch me if they tried._

_I love you, Beatrice._

_Tobias-_

**Updates will be slower than usual, I'm sorry about that.**


End file.
